Striking Ground
by MyLastNameWasDumb
Summary: Branching off of the story "Flowery Sky", is a new comical romance. In "Striking Ground" we are back with familiar friends, through the eyes of Riku! Sora's not the only one falling in love!
1. Meeting at the Mall

**This story branches off from my other Kingdom Hearts fan fic, Flowery Sky. I recommend reading that one first!  
**

**Oh, boy. My first love story that does not involve two boys. It was hard to decide whose point of view to choose! XD  
**

** I don't own Kingdom Hearts 0_________0  
**

* * *

The world pisses me off. High School sucks, and all my friends are busy being kissey kissey with each other. Once Sora got into a relationship, NO ONE had time for me anymore.

So that's why I'm here.

Alone.

At the mall.

Looking for a girlfriend.

All the girls I actually know are out of the question. All two of them. I asked one out when the other liked me and was making me a giant cake for my birthday, and I never saw her or her sister again. Pathetic, right? So now I'm here looking for a girlfriend while all these other guys in stores I walk past complain about having them because they have to carry **one pair of shoes** that she bought. Eventually I find the store that I'm looking for.

The wonderfully awesome, Hot Topic. Just as I'd hoped, there are a couple of cute girls there. They appeared to be having some sort of disagreement.

"What do you mean, 'We're out of stock'? I pre-ordered the damn thing, little twerp!" A tallish blonde girl slammed her hands on the counter. I walked into the store. I was either going to defend one or go on the same side as one. A short girl with black hair was shaking behind the counter. She looked around hopelessly for someone to help her, muttering something about how she should have applied at the Sanrio store. That's when the tall, angry girl pulled out a knife.

I made a mad dash across the store, jumped over the side-counter, and jumped in front of the poor little Sanrio girl to defend her.

"Put away the knife!" I yelled, arms stretched out to prevent her from killing her intended prey. She smiled devilishly and put her knife in her pocket. She leaned onto the counter with her head resting in her hands, and looked up at me with bright blue eyes.

"So, you think you're a hero, little boy? What's your name?" There was no one in the store at this point, they had all quietly slipped away (I was surprised that none of them called security while they were at it). The Sanrio girl took her chance to get into the back room to find the pre-ordered item.

"What do you wanna know my name for? And I'm NOT a little boy, you hellcat!" She bothered me. In more ways than one. She ticked me off beyond all reason, and of course there was the curse of guys my age. She ticked me off, but that didn't deduct her hotness. I jumped out from behind the counter and began to leave. Hellcat followed. I ignored her best I could (damn hormones).

She was still following me, not even from behind, but right next to me, when I got outside of the mall. I stopped walking, and so did she.

"What do you want from me??" I asked, annoyed.

Before she could reply, I was glomped.

"Hey there, Riku!" My wonderfully missed friend, Sora was the culprit of the glomp. He was hyper as ever.

"Don't get blood on me!" I laughed, shoving him off. Then _he _finally caught up. The man who causes Sora's frequent nosebleeds, Marluxia. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my friend. But Marloosha takes too much of his time!

Something was different about Sora's lover today, though. He was glaring at the girl. They seemed to know each other. She also seemed to make Sora a little uneasy, when he managed to notice her. Then Marluxia got a big, concerning smile on his face. I mean like, it was a smile that the Cheshire cat would have if he decided to become a serial killer. Sora got behind him, like he was really scared of the hellcat. She smirked, and then suddenly grabbed my hand and started walking, dragging me along.

"What the-" Is all I managed to get out before Maruxia stopped her.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Is this Marluxia in rage mode or something? I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed! Hellcat laughed.

"What, is this one yours too, now? Have you been getting into crazy threesomes?" They really did know each other. Pretty well, from the looks of it. He grabbed me and made sure I was behind him. Is he gonna hit that girl???

"Sora... Riku... Get in the car."

"What the hell's going on? She's just a girl!" Seriously!

**"Get. In. The. Car..." **

"Jeeze Louise!　Fine!" I start to walk away with the terrified Sora.

"Oh~ Play fair, Marly!" Said the hellcat in a cutesy voice. There was a bit of arguing that I didn't catch, though I didn't care. Sora and I made it into the car.

"What's up with those two? Have you ever seen her before?" I asked Sora.

"Don't ask..." He was looking away from me.

"What? Why are you-"

"I said don't ask!" Sora yelled. He was shaking. I heard him sniffle a little, what was he crying about? I decided to shut-up. After he calmed down a bit he spoke again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled..."

"Hey, it's fine. Obviously she's bad news to you, you don't have to say why."

"Thanks, Riku!" Another glomp attack. He's never really down for long, is he? Just then Marluxia got into the car, shut the door and sighed. He seemed frustrated.

"Riku," he began, "take this paper, and for the love of God please call that crazy woman! She said she'd torment Sora if you don't, so you really have no choice." He started driving.

If Sora wasn't one of my best and only friends, I would of kicked his flowery butt. But I care about my friend, so no tormenting for him on my watch.

I unfolded the paper and read it and found out that the hellcat has a name.

Larxene. Huh. I expected something really snobby sounding for some reason. Wait, why do I know so many people with an 'X' somewhere in their names? Has anybody ever questioned that? Seriously! What the heck?

* * *

**Oh my spaghetti! Striking Ground chapter ONE! One of my friends gets annoyed at me every time I make a KH pairing XD I wonder why?  
**

**Rate and review~ if you so please~ Just don't be meanies, OK?**

**(Ps. Friend Here: I don't get mad! You just pick such awkward pairings!)**


	2. Bad Children

**Chapter 2, a skiddly doo, I got some yaoi just for you... what? who said that?**

** I don't own Kingdom Hearts 0_0  
**

* * *

Why? Why did I open that door? I should have known better!

Let me explain to you just why my eyes are writhing in pain (and yes, the can do that).

I had Marluxia drop me off at Axel's place (you can already see where this is going, can you?) because I have to say I was a bit paranoid about calling Larxene on my own phone. Axel's phone, God knows why, has this neat little device on it where when you call someone, they cannot for the life of them find out your number. Thus they cannot google your number and find out where you live. Suspicious, but handy!

I walked up to the door of his home, and it was deathly quiet. Usually you can hear him and Roxas playing loud music, video games, watching TV or _something._ But it was quiet. Too. Freaking. Quiet. Stupid me opens the unlocked door after no one answers. I walk in there all the time and all I was gonna do is use the phone, so I saw no harm in it! I swear I thought the place was empty!

I forgot the fact that I usually call first before coming over.

I walked in the door, and the two were naked and too "busy" to pay any mind to me. They were making noises that I felt deaf for not hearing when I was outside the door. You should have heard the romantic things that Axel was saying! It was like he was a totally different person! And Roxas! He spoke so poetically in his responses! Mr. D+ in English! Will I ever see them the same way again? (I knew they were together but, ya know, seeing your friends "do the no no"...)

They never noticed me. I just slowly backed away, shut the door, and started walking. I never stopped walking untill I realized two significant things.

1: It's really, really, dark outside!

2: I have absolutely no idea where the hell I am!

I started getting tired. I looked around me and found a park. I walked over to the swings and sat down, trying to figure out what I was going to do to get home. I remembered that I had a cell phone. I pulled it out and, ta-da! The stupid thing had no service in the area!

At that point I actually contemplated jumping off the gigantic slide that was across from me. Seriously contemplated. But I declined those thoughts.

For one thing I still have my whole life ahead of me. I'm young and life sucks for now but that does not mean it won't get better, right? Another thing was that hellcat, Larxene, was sitting at the top of the slide.

She was staring out into the sky. The nearby street light illuminated her enough that I could see her face well. Her blue eyes somehow seemed to sparkle, and she had a peaceful expression on her face, yet sad.

"Hey, uh, Larxene?" The first time I ever addressed her by her real name. She didn't seem to hear me. I started getting a little nervous. She looked too freaking cute. Why the hell is she out here alone, anyway? I decided that if she's going to be more interested in the sky than my voice, I might as well spook her. I slowly climbed up the ladder of the slide until I was right behind her.

Then my mind went elsewhere.

I could smell that she was wearing perfume, it was dark and mysterious. It seemed really familiar. I knew that I had smelled it at least a million times, but it was one of my favorite smells on earth! I also began to notice her body, she had a willowy structure. She sighed. At first I thought she heard me behind her, but she just rested her head on her hand. If I wanted to spook her, this was my chance!

I laughed a little to myself and she perked up, hearing me. Before she could turn around to see me, I quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"RAWR!" I yelled.

"KYAAA!" She screamed. Then it was one of those moments of danger that you can never quite remember how you got to where you wound up. Like when you fall off of your bike or get into a car accident.

Somehow we wound up at the bottom of the slide, and there is no explanation on earth that could explain how she got on top of me. All I really knew was that I hit my head. Hard. Larxene, who's eyes were shut tightly, opened her eyes. She actually seemed happy to see me, if only for a second.

"What the hell was that about?" She demanded as she sat up, anyone who might have saw us at this point would have thought that we were being bad, bad children. When she sat up she immediately blushed. I realized why after a second and quickly got out from under her. Can you guess what she was feeling, and where? Part of me was proud of myself, but for the most part I was embarrassed. My face was red and I had my back to her. We sat like that, quietly, for several moments. My head was hurting on top of that, so after a while I just lay on my back rubbing my temples. It didn't help much, but at least "it" calmed down. She came over to where I was, and lay on her back in the opposite direction of me, so her head was next to mine.

"How old are you, anyway?" She asked, acting perfectly normal for once.

"Just turned 16 a couple of months ago. What about you?" A perfectly normal conversation!

"I'll be 17 in the next couple of months." Hey, that's not too bad of an age difference at all. Especially compared to Axel and Roxas, and Sora being with Marluxia. Suddenly my head throbbed painfully.

"Gah!" I began rubbing my scalp to make it go away. Larxene got up and offered her hand to help me up.

"Come on, I've got some pain killers at home." I went with her. The promise of pain killers was enough to convince me to do just about anything at that point, my head hurt so much. Seriously. Those pills could have been poison or date-rape drugs, but when we got there I took them! Afterwards we continued to have a completely normal time.

"Why are you so docile, all of the sudden?" I asked her as we sat on her couch watching late-night television.

"I could ask the same question. But I'll answer first- I'm not always angry, but I'm not always 'docile' as you put it. I suppose I'm just in a 'docile' mood right now. Why aren't you acting like you don't want to see me at all?"

"Because you're being civil?" I laughed lightly. "You didn't seem like the kind of person that'd ever be nice at the mall, what with your weapon and crap."

"Hmmm... So if I were a meanie all the time, you wouldn't like me?" She said in slightly cutesy voice. Before I could respond, she got on top of me and slapped me in the face.

"Ow! What the heck?" I would have -and should have- shoved her off, but her eyes captured me. I kinda forgot the word 'no'.

"Guess I'll just have to be nice to you, then." She said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. Can someone really be sarcastic and seductive at the same time?

She lightly stroked my face where she had slapped me, holding my chin and leaning forward slowly. Before I truly knew what was going on, we were kissing quite passionately. I was on top of her before long, kissing her face all over. My kisses moved from her chin, to her neck, to her chest...

This is where I'm going to fast forward! You don't need too much information!

I awakened the next day in her bed, Larxene cuddled on to my arm.

Thank goodness for summers, is all I have to say at this point. I'm not a morning person in the first place, and I hardly got any sleep. Larxene was sleeping like a log next to me, poor hellcat. We were bad children, indeed. This is the only information that I am giving about the previous night- we don't plan on doing that again for a while. It brought a whole knew meaning to the phrase "bloody hell", and it made the exaggerated tears of anime characters seem nearly possible. Poor, poor hellcat.

I had no idea what to do. The world is so dang awkward! Luckily she seemed to awake.

"Hey, Cat. Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" She said (if that's even considered a word), in a sleepy voice. "What happened to Hellcat? I kinda liked it..." She laughed a little as she sat up and tried to get out of bed, wincing in a little bit of pain from you-know-exactly-what. I felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry... what's in your kitchen? Stay in bed! I'll make you food! Even a Hellcat should rest after _that!_" I fretted. What? You think I can't be nice?

And thus that was the day that I learned that I was perfectly decent at making waffles. It was also the day... that I became her pet.

* * *

**Well then, another chapter done. How 'bout dem apples?  
**

**Rate and review and comment about waffles! :D But please be nice, waffles are emotionally unstable! If you're going to be mean, go over the top. Like, I wanna punch you in the ******** so hard that it'll become a ******** and you'll ********* waffles the rest of your days! Great, now I want waffles, you see what you do to me? See ya in chapter 3!  
**


End file.
